Intuition
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Insecurities,and doubts plague the saiyans minds. Is their bond meant to be or was it destined to crumble apart?    Sequal to Whisper -GxV YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

_Chapter One_

Late night cravings of peanut butter delight icecream turned into constant nagging and bickering about the most trivial things. Obviously the sex life they had took a quick dive into hell. Goku sighed as he sat at the kitchen table his fingers tangled in his unruly locks. This was worse than Chi-Chi's pregnancy with Gohan. Vegeta seemed to embrace his dark side once again, who the hell liked getting a fucking galic beam shot at them while they were trying to shower only because there were no damn pickles in the house?

The Prince got angered over EVERYTHING and quite frankly Goku didn't know how much more of this emotional rollercoaster he could handle before he snapped. The cravings were nothing, and he wanted the mild ones back. The other things were driving him insane. For example, if Goku went to go catch fish for dinner he automatically got accused of fucking some hussy.

_There was absolutely no kindness in Vegeta's eyes. _

"What the hell are you staring at Kakarot?" Vegeta growled, making his presence in the kitchen well known.

Snapping out of his daze, Goku looked at his mate. "Nothing." he muttered "Dinner is almost ready."

"Is it ediable?" Goku narrowed his eyes and stood up slamming his hand on the table snapping it in half in frusteration startling the elder man.

"If it isn't to your liking, _your highness_, then fix yourself something to eat!"

Vegeta's brow furrowed glaring at Goku. His lips were pressed together tightly before he grabbed Goku by the collar of his t-shirt picking him up off his feet, throwing him full force through the capsule houses wall, watching in amusement as the younger saiyan landed in river that ran along their house. Walking outside through the hole Goku's body created, he stood at the bank of the river a small smirk gracing his lips.

Goku held his breath sitting on the bottom of the river, looking up at the surface he resisted the urge to react violently on the man, especially after seeing the mans smug expression.

The asshole caught him offguard, he surely wasn't expecting to get hurled through the house for making a sarcastic comment. However he probably should have seen this coming, he has been the pregnant mans punching bag for months now. Only to return to his side with his tail wagging like some masochist, begging for more pain and torture.

How would Vegeta survive without his mate being by his side? If what he was told was true then mates can't handle being away from one another for long periods of time, or even long distances either. They were truly binded together. Supposedly.

Were saiyan pregnancies always this vicious? His lack of knowledge about the situation didn't gain him any advantage, more like it made him a glutton for punishment.

Running out of air, Goku surfaced and looked at Vegeta, a stoic expression replaced his usual jubliant one. Patiently waiting for an apology he felt he deserved.

Vegeta grunted, turning on his heels he turned his back to Goku stomping back to the house. Only to stop short when Goku was standing infront of him.

"Kakarot get out of my way!" he barked Goku didn't obey the prince's command, instead he grabbed ahold of Vegeta easily throwing the shorter male over his shoulder taking him up to their bedroom, throwing him on the bed. Earning a dirty look in the process. Goku smirked and ripped Vegeta's clothes off of him, shoving his lover's face in the pillows. His body pressed snugly against Vegeta's. "Don't struggle.." Goku purred into Vegeta's ear, licking the outside slowly. "Just give into me." slipping his hand underneath vegeta, his fingers teased the mans legnth.

"**Get off of me**" Vegeta snarled thrashing against the younger. "**RIGHT NOW**!"

Managing to get some leverage against the bigger male, Vegeta brought his elbow back right into Goku's nose a sickening crack and yelp coming from the younger the second his elbow made contact. He turned around to face Goku, panting slightly as he watched his lover hold his nose, blood dripping from his fingers. "Kakarot what the hell has gotten into you?" he demanded reaching on the nightstand he grabbed a sensu bean putting it to goku's lips, his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

Chewing the healing bean, Goku swallowed it and took his hands away from his healed nose. "What's gotten into me?" he spat. "what about you? shooting galic beams at me, throwing me through a damn wall! That's okay but it's not okay for me to want to make love to you?"

Vegeta just sighed heavily. "I am not in the mood." he muttered

"You haven't been in the mood for MONTHS." Goku hissed "And I've put up with your selfish behavior for absolutely nothing. What the hell could I possibly gain from this entire situation?"

"A CHILD, YOU MORON! THAT IS WHAT YOU'RE GAINING! YOU ARE NOT THE ONE 5 MONTHS PREGNANT, CARRYING SOME CLOWNS CHILD, WHO IS INCREDIBLY UNGRATEFUL." Vegeta yelled on the top of his lungs. "This would have never happened if you weren't so infatuated with me in the first place! Who fucks his wife thinking about another man. Oh wait...you do."

Goku just blinked and looked away. That was a slap to his face, and poured salt into a wound. Licking his lips the younger saiyan kept his eyes adverted at the floor. "I didn't hear you complaining." he quipped. "in fact all you did was moan and beg for more of my dick." he paused for a minute "and besides, if you think that I am truly disgusting for wanting another man you're a hypocrite, because your just as gay as I am."

"I never said you were disgusting for wanting another man, I said you were disgusting for fantasizing about me while you fucked putting words in my mouth Kakarot."

"Vegeta," Goku spoke cooly "at this point in time, you are no different from Chi-Chi. Refusing sex, emotional and physical abuse was her forte and here you are doing the same thing to me. I will be a part of my childs' life no matter what, however I swore off submitting myself to abusive relationships the second I left her and you are no exception."

"You can't possibly mean that." Vegeta retorted "neither of us will be able to with stand the pain of being seperated due to our bond."

"So you say," Goku got off the bed and moved to the closet packing his clothes in a duffle bag "but I say, it's just saiyan folk lore." he put two fingers to his forehead using his instant transmission trick, leaving Vegeta sitting on the bed, staring in disbelief.

Author's notes: So what did you think? Sorry if my writing and grammar is a bit rusty I haven't wrote in quite awhile. Anyways REVIEW please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

_Chapter two_

Bulma put a cup of tea in front of Goku before sitting across the table from him, crossing her legs she smiled gently at him. Reaching across the table she put her hand over his trying to comfort her best friend.

"Based on your side of the story I believe you made the right choice." she said softly. Goku looked at her an almost expression of dispair on his face, bringing the cup to his lips he took a sip before setting the cup down gently. "Bulma," he whispered "you remember how evil Vegeta use to be? What if that dark side of his is passed on to the baby?"

"Well, Goku, look at it this way Trunks isn't evil is he? Vegeta had a horrible childhood and was under the reign of Freeza for so long, it's only natural one would develop a dark side after working for a maniac."

The earth raised saiyan looked at the blue haired woman. "Anyways, would you mind if I stayed here for a little while under I figure things out?"

Getting up from her chair, Bulma sighed softly. "You're always welcome here Goku, you know that." she put her glass in the dishwasher. "but you are aware that Vegeta does come here for routine check-ups so I can monitor the babys' health, aren't you?" she turned around looking at the man "So I can't promise you won't run into Vegeta because there is a chance you will."

Goku frowned "I can feel his presence, so the chances of me running into him are minimal." he muttered

Not believing her ears, the blue haired woman crossed her arms, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I can not believe I am hearing this from you! Weren't you just jabbering on about how much you love Vegeta just a few months ago and that nothing could separate you two? Yet you're here in my kitchen sprouting insanities about avoiding the 'man of your dreams' over a crock of crap." she took a few steps standing beside Goku pointing a finger at him "You are my best friend, and I love you unconditionally don't ever doubt that but you need to hear yourself. Your talking about a man who takes great pride in himself and his family. Your the one who didn't kill him and let him live multiple times knowing damn good and well you could have. You said then that he wasn't truly evil, just misguided. Now your sitting here doubting the one your in love with? I'm not saying he's in the right, but damn it neither are you! You're running away Goku, one thing I've noticed over the years about you...is that your soo brave when the world needs you, but when one complication comes up in your personal life you're the first to bail."

Staring at the woman who usually had his back for any reason no matter what, Goku couldn't help but look baffled by her sudden outburst. Finishing his tea, he stood up handing her his cup before walking away. Knowing it didn't matter what guest room he chose to reside in, he picked one with it's own private bath. Setting his duffel bag on the floor he undressed and stepped into the shower. Turning the tap on, he sighed softly as the hot water sprayed over his body, lulling it to relaxation. Tension slowly melting away, he placed his palm on the shower wall ahead of him. Was he truly in the wrong for leaving Vegeta under these circumstances? Did he really bail when the going got tough? Licking his lips slowly, he closed his eyes.

Bulma was right about one thing, he was blabbering about his never ending love for the prince a few months ago. He still was head over heels in love with the man, he simply wanted to teach Vegeta a lesson. Silently clinging to the hope the elder man would find him and beg for him to return back home, promising everything would be honky dory. The chances of hell freezing over were higher than Vegeta begging for anyone.

Goku frowned, his grip tensing on the slick tiled shower surround. He was genuinely concerned about the well being of his unborn child. Would the child end up having the same animalistic instincts that Vegeta had and relied so much on? Or would the child end up being more conservatively raised like their half breed children? Could he have endangered the child in any way by leaving Vegeta so suddenly? Stress did have an effect on the pregnant partner didn't it? Or was that only for humans?

Shaking his head Goku sighed trying to snap himself out of the overwhelming unanswered questions plaguing his mind. Grabbing a small bottle of complimentary shampoo Goku poured some into the palm of his hand, massaging it into his hair and scalp working it into a rich lather. He grabbed a bar of soap and washed his body, then thoroughly rinsed the soap off his well built body and the shampoo out of his hair. Turning the shower off, he opened the shower curtain letting out a startled yelp as he stared into a pair of angry obsidian eyes.

"Fool," Vegeta seethed "I can hear every idiotic thought running through your feeble mind."

Goku blinked several times looking at the shorter man, his lips moving to say something, anything...without avail. Vegeta's brow furrowed more, his nose wrinkled up to show disgust and frusteration.

"Kakarot, I'm warning you, if this selfishness of yours continues the repreciousions will be great."

Grabbing a towel, Goku dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist. "I just need some time to think."

"So be it," Vegeta spat bitterly "you've dug your grave, imbecile."

author's notes: Alright, here's chapter two! Woo! I hope you liked it. Please...pretty please with sugar on top review for me? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

_Chapter three_

A few days had passed rather quickly, and the strain of the bond had just started to kick in. Vegeta grimaced as he waddled around the capsule house. He was slightly agitated and didn't have a legitimate excuse as to why. The Reese puff cereal was too crunchy, or the bath water wasn't hot enough for his liking, but most of all he could feel Goku's confusion and conflicted mind set all the time. He tried to put up a wall so his mate didn't feel his feelings or thoughts but lately he was pretty positive that they were seeping through the cracks and managing to penetrate the younger saiyans mind.

Plopping down on the couch, Vegeta put his feet up and turned the television on flipping through the boring day time shows and stopped at the Maury show. Listening to the women bicker and throw fits when the man who they claimed to be the father of their child truly was not. He shook his head slightly, how could anyone not know who the father of their child was? Lack of morale, and late night parting was partly to blame. Or perhaps the woman didn't know how to keep her legs closed. Human women could be so...distasteful.

He knew who the father of his child was, and Bulma and Chi-Chi knew who the father of their children were. Could it be that those two women, though sometimes nagging wenches had some kind of self respect for themselves? Grunting the Prince turned the channel annoyed by the stupidity, flipping through some more channels he frowned and turned it off. No wonder most people disliked day time t.v. it was incredibly stupid and a bore. It was if you lost brain cells watching the crap. Getting up off the couch he winced slightly, holding his stomach. His heart beating wildly in his chest. He felt slight kicks against the palm of his hand, and wanted nothing more than for his mate to feel those very same kicks. Looking at the clock he sighed, he'd be early for his check-up with Bulma but he could make some time to spend with Trunks, and possibly be a little less restless by being in the same general proximity as his mate.  
_

Bulma was looking at the monitor of the ultra sound machine, watching the unborn baby carefully- making sure there were no signs of distress. Finishing up she jotted down a few notes on Vegeta's chart. Handing him a towel to wipe his belly off, she looked at her ex with a small smile on her lips and a hand placed on her hip.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta grunted throwing the towel to the side, he put his shirt back on shivering slightly. It had always been cooler in the laboratory than any other room in the entire residence. "Is there something wrong with the cub?"

"No, actually she's very healthy. It's not her that I am worried about Vegeta. It's your relationship with Goku that I am worried about. I tried to ask him what was going on but he gets defensive and clams up on me. Could you clue me in?"

The prince grunted softly, looking at the blue haired scientist. "There's nothing to talk about. He has doubts, and I am letting him take the time needed to get his head screwed on right."

"Okay, but why does it always look like he is in agony?"

Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment, before closing, a soft drawn out sigh passing his lips. "That would be because of the mating bond."

Bulma crossed her arms looking at the man, as if expecting him to elaborate on the subject. Frowning she sat down in her chair, her eyes never leaving the princes' "Can this endanger the child growing inside of you?"

"Possibly. I have myself blocked off from the bond so I can't feel his distress and he can not sense mine, that would make it difficult for the cub, the constant battle of emotions could affect her dramatically."Vegeta explained "In this type of situation there is no win win, it's simply lose lose if it's not resolved quickly."

"THEN...why haven't you stepped up to the plate and tried to resolve it?" the woman hollared her nails digging into her forearms, getting slightly irritated from the selfish behavior of the two men. "Why would you risk the health of your child over something so trivial? As a mother your child should mean the world to you."

"Woman stop patronizing me. I have attempted to make amends with the clown. " Vegeta spat, his tail fluffing out and thumping against the bed

"Fine, I'll fix this." Bulma muttered under her breath getting up out of her chair she stormed out of the lab, despite Vegeta's cries of disapproval and disgust for her interference.  
_

Goku grunted as he laid in the plush bed, thrashing around. Covered from heat to toe in sweat. Small grunts and pants passing his lips his body arching up and then curling up.  
Gripping the sheets tightly, the young saiyan growled slightly. Sitting up the second Bulma walked into the room. His chocolate eyes were narrowed in her direction. Lifting his head up a little he sniffed the air, detecting his mates scent on her he let out a low dangerous growl. His eyes flashing from brown to blue several times, his ki steadily rising.

Bulma blinked looking terrified "G...Goku?" she stammered "..Why...are you looking...at me ..like that?"

Without hesitation he lunged at the blue haired woman, knocking her down to the floor roughly. Teeth bared in a animalistic way, he went to follow his instincts to rip her throat out, that is until he found himself flying across the room, colliding with the wall. Vegeta huffed and helped Bulma up. "I tried to warn you not to bother him." he muttered. Bulma just ran out of the room, her bottom lip quivering.

Walking over to the earth raised Saiyan, vegeta placed a hand on Goku's head, running his fingers through the unruly locks attempting to soothe him. "Why did you want to kill the woman?"

Goku just glared up at him, obviously still angered. Not answering his mate verbally, he just grabbed a hold of Vegeta roughly, tossing him on the bed face first. Keeping vegeta pinned, he shredded all their clothes off. Licking his lips as his eyes drank up the sight of his naked mate...heavy with child before him. He growled softly running his tongue along Vegeta's back slowly. Bringing a couple fingers to his lips he soaked them with his saliva promptly going for Vegeta's pucker. Pushing them in slowly working the man, trying to get him to loosen up.

Vegeta growled lowly, warning Goku. "Kakarot! Stop it this instant!" he shouted trying to buck the younger man off of him, only to shove the mans fingers deeper inside him. Unable to keep from whimpering when those fingers struck his sweet spot, repeatedly. Grabbing the sheets, Vegeta ripped them and bit down on a pillow to keep himself from crying out. Feeling betrayed by his own body.

Goku growled pulling his fingers out, replacing them with his length. Slowly pushing back the mans pucker, groaning hotly as he was surrounded by the hot tight hole that seemed to be beckon him. Putting his hands on Vegeta's hips he gripped them tightly, his nails digging into his prince's flesh slightly as he pulled out and slammed himself in a few times before purring seductively. Pressing his upper body against Vegeta's back, he licked at his mates neck, his teeth sinking into the mate mark he had left upon him. Never missing a beat as he steadily thrusted in and out of the elder man. Groaning hotly when he felt those walls tense and tighten around him more, pulling him in deeper. Shifting a little, he angled himself so the head of his dick struck Vegeta's prostate.

Unable to keep his voice quiet any longer, Vegeta arched his back crying out loudly in bliss, moving his hips to meet his partners demanding thrusts. Shivering in delight as his hot spots were expertly worked and stroked. He licked his lips, his eyes heavy lidded with lust and passion. Pushing back against goku, He pushed himself up on his legs, angling his back just right to lean back and kiss Goku passionately. Yipping slightly when Goku bit his tongue. He pulled back looking at the man bewildered. "Kakarot?" he muttered. Getting a good look at his mate's face, he frowned. Trying to throw Goku off of him, desperately thrashing on the bed. Goku's eyes were neither blue nor the warm brown they were a blood red instead. his canines were fully extended. his tail was fluffed out and curled behind him in great satisfaction, it was obvious to the Prince at that moment that Goku didn't just want sex...but to seriously injure him. The Prince's thoughts were spinning around in a panic as he tried to get the bigger man off of him.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed increasing his own ki, managing to throw a punch at Goku's face hard enough to send the younger man staggering. Using that time, Vegeta grabbed a robe and put ihs foot on Gokus back, pinning him to the floor. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!" he hollered

Goku grunted "I thought...I don't know what I thought." he mumbled tears welling up in his eyes. "Please 'Geta...you have to believe me..." he begged softly "I didn't know..what I was doing. I just smelled her scent on you and yours on her...I thought you...were being...unfaithful." he whimpered.

"You're an imbecile Kakarot. Your jealousy and insecurities need to stop if this is going to work out between us."

"Vegeta, I am sorry..I truly am. You don't understand...how hard it is to make these problems go...away. It's not that..simple."

Vegeta scowled bitterly and walked to the door, standing in the threshold "You need to figure it out soon, Kakarot, otherwise you're going to kill all three of us." he snapped slamming the door behind himself. He rubbed his temples. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He just had to let the moron mate him, knowing that the further along he got in his pregnancy the weaker he truly became and more vulnerable he became. He got lucky managing to fight the man off today, next time though he may not be so lucky.

"Vegeta! Oh my god what did he do to you!" Bulma exclaimed. "What happened everyone could hear you screaming and feel your ki's sky rocket."

Vegeta looked at her, and at all of his moron mates friends. "It's none of your business." he snapped, promptly leaving the premises.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

_Chapter Four_

Chi-Chi hummed around as she buzzed around the kitchen, happily. Too happily in fact. But she was ecstatic that Goku and Vegeta were having problems. Served them right, trying to show off like they were the perfect couple. It was amazing how fast people began spreading rumors. Hearing at least 4 different stories about the couple in the past two days really made her wonder what had happen. Only one thing that remained a concrete statement in each story was that Goku had become vicious.

What the hell does everyone think? He is involved in an intimate relationship with a man who has tried to annihilate the world several times. oh well, that was here say, and while it entertained her dark sadistic side, it also made her good side worry. She'd been married to Goku for a long time, and certainly knew him pretty well. She knew the man didn't have a vicious bone in his body, unless he was absolutely forced to but even then he tried to give any enemy the chance to come over to the side of good and live their life to the fullest. So what possibly could have provoked such a violent streak in the man?  
_

Vegeta frowned as he stared at the frying pan on the stove, what use to be a hamburger, burnt to a crisp laying in it. Grabbing the pan, he tossed it through the kitchen window. "Damn useless human instruments." storming over to the pantry he rummaged through the boxed foods. Letting out a uncharacteristic purr when he spotted a package of oreos. Grabbing them he sat down at the table nibbling on the cookies, his tail swaying happily.

_'Oh Gods, please stop this...come to me 'Geta...I need you, I feel like I'm being burned alive.' _

Vegeta sat up straight, his tail stiffened as he heard Goku's cries in his head. He found a way to break the barrier he had put between them? Dropping the cookie he held in his hand he slipped off the chair, onto the cold tiled floor. Feeling every single thing Goku did. The surging heat coursing through his body, his heart beating wildly against his chest cavity. His nails scraped against the tile as he gasped for air. Panting and sweating profusely, desperately wanting to break free from this horrifying heat. He felt as if he was becoming a lump of coal like the hamburger he attempted to cook earlier.

_'Ungh...Vegeta, don't deny me. Please...I'll do anything to make up for our last...sexual experience. This time i will lick you head to toe. Worship every nook and cranny of your body. Whisper sweet nothings in your ears, make you realize that I am your soul mate...and can satisfy you in ways no-one could ever dream of.'_

Groaning hotly at the images that danced fluently through his head. Goku licking him slowly along his inner thigh, was enough to make vegeta gasp his back arching off the cool kitchen floor. Those full lips making their way up his leg to his groin, that wicked tongue flicking tauntingly over the tip of his penis, made him let out a pleading whimper. The blood rushed to his groin, the images Goku was projecting at him were driving him nuts with lust. Sliding his hand down his pants, vegeta slowly rubbed himself, panting. Using his free hand he slid his pants down, freeing his throbbing dick, shivering in delight as he pleasured himself.

_'Yes, Vegeta stroke yourself for me.' Goku purred huskily 'oh god..just like that..baby arch your back..imagine me filling you, you writhing underneath me.'_

Eyes fluttering closed in Ecstasy Vegeta panted arching his back his legs spreading apart slightly, swearing he could feel Goku plowing into him. Tightening his grasp around his length he stroked himself faster until his eyes shot open crying out hotly cumming all over his hand.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Vegeta looked towards the voice, his face turning bright red. "WOMAN!" he hollered "how long have you been standing there?"

Bulma sighed "Nearly the entire time, luckily I walked in here first and told Trunks to go run and play with Goten until I came to get them when dinner was finished."

Vegeta sprung to his feet wiping his hand off on a dish towel, tossing it in the trash afterwards. "You brought the brats too!" he exclaimed as he pulled his pants up, looking positively humiliated.

"Don't worry, like I said they didn't see anything. I came over to cook dinner for you, and besides Trunks wanted to spend some time with you, and you know how the boys are, where ever one goes the other must follow." Bulma smiled gently "but I must admit it..was a nice show, I even recorded it on my phone."

Vegeta's mouth dropped open, his face turning turning from red to white.. "Woman! You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" he exclaimed "GIVE me that DAMN contraption NOW!"

Bulma busted into laughter, holding her stomach trying to fend off the frantic prince off. "vegeta..I...was joking..." she managed to get out in between her giggles.

Vegeta just stopped and looked at her, smiling gently. "You probably could've made a bit of money off of it." he stated, "so what is for dinner?"

The blue haired woman smiled "I am going to make some steak and some baked potatoes, with some corn on the cob. Sound appetising?"

Vegeta nodded and gestured at the stove. "Get to work then, I'm starving."  
_

TBC

an: Also the scene with Chi-chi does play into what happens next chapter. :) it's just a bit to keep you on your toes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

An: I must say that I certainly enjoy writing this story, but I really don't have _that _many reviews. It's a little discouraging though I keep telling myself that it's new and I'm giving others time to find it and give it a shot. I know right now I'm building the story up and it may seem a little dull, but it's getting there I promise! Enjoy!

_Chapter Five_

Rummaging through the fridge, Goku frowned when he grabbed a cold chicken leg. Putting it in the microwave he heated it up for a couple minutes, then got back in the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he gazed out the window looking out into the back yard. It had only been a few months since he was trying to catch the arrogant Princes' attention and now he found himself doubting the very relationship he desperately wanted. He smiled a little bit as he recalled the wet dream that practically forced him to chase after the Prince with more determination.

_'Vegeta smirked as he crawled on all fours, to the younger man, unzipping goku's pants with his teeth, purring hotly. "Kakarott." he whispered sultrily "someones happy to see me." he murmured as he pulled out Goku's length, holding it in his hand firmly and placing gentle kisses along the erect appendage. A small pink tongue slipped past his lips as he slowly licked the underneath of the member._

_Goku groaned hotly, his right hand reached out and ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair, tugging on it as he arched his back and bucked his hips trying to make the prince to stop with the agonizing teasing. "Suck it 'Geta." he whispered hotly. When he felt soft lips wrap around his length and the moist cavern seeming to suck him in, along with that traitorous tongue caressing the shaft, slowly moving to the hilt then coming back up again only to flick across the head of his cock, the younger saiyan whimpered and bucked up happily, wanting more, craving more. He moved his hands from vegeta's hair to grip the sheets, ripping them as he writhed in ecstasy._

_Vegeta chuckled and sucked on the head of Goku's member, occasionally flicking his tongue across it or thrusting hit tongue into the slit of the younger's penis. Rewarded with a low groan and hands on the back of his head shoving his head down until his nose was nuzzling the man's pubic hair, as warm, tangy cum was released into his mouth._

_Swallowing as much as he could, Vegeta pulled away licking his lips as he looked at the man beneath him. "Tastes like candy." he whispered huskily. He smirked as he pointed at his erection. "Care to return the favor, Kakarott?" Straddling goku's waist he took goku's length and placed the head of it at his pucker, sliding down, taking the man in inch by inch, groaning lowly and raking his nails down goku's chest. "mmmm...Your a big..boy.." he purred "I like 'em big.."_

_Goku groaned hotly, his tail swaying happily. He placed his hands on Vegeta's hips guiding him down, shuddering. "Ohhhh...fuck yes...Vegeta." he moaned "tight..." he panted and licked his lips while rolling his hips upward, and yanked vegeta down onto him. Throwing his head back in bliss when he was fully sheathed inside of the elder. "god..." he whispered hotly._

_Vegeta whimpered and leaned down kissing goku deeply, as he began bouncing, slow and gentle experimental bounces, gradually getting more aggressive. Groaning and moaning as he felt Goku's length pounding in and out of him. He shivered and nuzzled him affectionately and panted hotly in the younger man's ear. Licking the outer shell along with the inner shell, moving to the earlobe flicking his tongue over it before sucking on it. Rocking and rolling his hips, crying out in bliss as every thrust stimulated his prostate, he dug his nails into goku's shoulders._

_Goku winced, but kept thrusting up into vegeta, meeting his every bounce, he growled and grew impatient, he grabbed ahold of Vegeta and flipped them over, pinning Vegeta down onto the bed with his arms above his head thrusting in and out of him passionately. He kissed the elder man hungrily, caressing his tongue against the prince's, then claimed the small pink tongue between his lips sucking on it as his thrusts grew more demanding. He released Vegeta's tongue and tugged on the man's bottom lip tugging on it, he slid a hand between their bodies and stroked Vegeta's length in time with his thrusts. Moaning happily when Vegeta cried out hotly, throwing his head back and came. Goku groaned and sucked on the column of his lover's throat cumming shortly after.'_

Of course the alarm clock had went off, making him realize it was just a dream much to his disappointment. Though when he finally did manage to get Vegeta into bed, the experience was mind blowing. He swore he saw fireworks when he came. So when did it become so difficult? Was he truly that insecure because his mate had fits and cravings? Logically he knew that pregnant partners experienced different things and they all dealt with those emotions in completely different ways. He was glad that Vegeta didn't start crying then he would really have something to worry about.

Opening the microwave, he grabbed his chicken leg nibbling on it. Frowning he threw it in the trash, all of the sudden food didn't seem as appetising as the firey Prince. Grabbing a jacket, he slipped it on and headed to the front door, and opened it ready to head to his and Vegeta's home ready to kiss and make up. His cheerful expression turned to one of anxiety when he saw his ex wife walking up the walk way. "Chi-Chi," he greeted "If your looking for Bulma, she's not here. She took the boys out for a little bit."

"I'm not here to see her." Chi-Chi responded "I wanted to see you, I was wondering how you were holding up." grabbing one of Goku's hands she gently caressed it. "I was hoping we could sit down and talk. I would like it if we could discuss..us." she said softly.

Goku frowned as he looked at the raven haired woman. "What's there to talk about? We're divorced for a reason, and absolutely nothing could make me change my mind."

"Really? Even if I tell you that Bulma told me she's getting back with Vegeta and that they had...the best sex they've ever had just a couple hours ago?"

Goku's eyes narrowed, jerking his hand from her grasp. "You're lying!" he exclaimed putting two fingers to his forehead instantly transmitting himself to where his mate was. He found himself standing in the kitchen of the small Capsule home, Vegeta sitting at the table with what appeared to be a smile on his face, and Bulma standing at the stove, cooking, laughing over god knows what. He narrowed his eyes, and looked at his mate. He slowly stalked over to Bulma, tapping her on the shoulder. "Get the HELL out of my HOUSE." he snarled.  
_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

An: I appreciate the reviews! :) thank you bunches!

_Chapter Six_

Bulma blinked several times, she was baffled by the mans behavior. "I'm not entirely sure I should leave." she murmured softly. "Especially after how you asked me."  
Goku's eyes never left hers', narrowing he bared his teeth giving a rather vicious growl causing the blue haired scientist to jump back several feet, alarmed. She looked at her ex husband as if expecting him to step in and come to her rescue.

"Perhaps you should leave woman" Vegeta stated "it's clear this idiots head isn't on straight, and if tries something other than growling and baring teeth I doubt I'll be able to fend him off."

Grabbing her purse, Bulma sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll just tell Trunks and Goten we had a change of plans." she muttered, brushing past the younger saiyan obviously frazzled still. She walked out the back door getting the boys.

Vegeta watched as Bulma got the boys in the car and left, before turning to his mate, brows furrowed and a scowl on his face. Shifting in his seat he rose to his feet standing in front of Goku.

"Explain." he snarled lowly.

Goku frowned "Why don't you? You're the one getting back with her! Sitting in here all chummy and laughing. You haven't laughed with me in awhile, besides if you wanted something to eat I could have come over and made a meal for you."

"Kakarot, for one where the HELL did you come up with the ridiculous idea that the woman and I were getting back together?"

Relaxing slightly, Goku sat down at the table sighing softly. "Chi-chi" he whispered

Vegeta just snorted "There's your first mistake. Haven't you learned about that bitch yet? She'll do anything to make your life a living hell. About the meal the woman was cooking for me, you say you would fix me food, but you're the one who walked out on me to begin with didn't you?"

"I DIDN'T...walk out." Goku looked at vegeta pleadingly. "I just can't stand anyone being so close to you...especially her. I know you two have a past together and it bothers me."

"At the time you were happily married to that harpy woman, I was attracted to Bulma and we wound up with Trunks. You and I weren't remotely attracted to one another at that point in time. However she is the mother of my son, and brought both of our sons over to eat dinner. Had you not reacted like a clown you could've been out back sparring with your son."

"And left her in here alone...with you?" Goku muttered "I don't like it."

Running his fingers through his hair, Vegeta sighed heavily. He felt like he was dealing with a stubborn two year old rather than a grown man. "Fine, you could've sat down and joined in on the conversation. You would have probably enjoyed it anyways."

Goku looked at Vegeta for a moment before glancing away "Perhaps." he mumbled  
_

Trunks frowned kicking the back of the passenger seat, his arms crossed throwing a royal fit. "I don't understand why we couldn't stay and eat dinner with Dad." he chimed.

"Yeah!" Goten piped up "My dad just got there too, I couldn't even say Hi or Bye!"

Bulma sighed heavily. "I'm sorry boys, something came up we can do it another time and the next time I promise nothing unexpected will come up out of the blue, ok?"

"Fine,"Trunks muttered "But can Goten please stay the night? PLEASE? pretty please with sugar on top?"

Bulma grabbed her cell phone and handed it back to Goten "I have no problem with it, just call your mom and ask her if it is okay."

Happily taking the phone from Bulma, Goten dialed his house phone, practically bouncing in his seat as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, Can I please stay the night with Trunks? preeeeeeeetty plllleeeeeeeasssssseee?"

"No, it's a school night Goten, you need to do your homework yet. Have Bulma bring you home after your done eating dinner."

Pouting, Goten hung the phone up and handed it to Bulma. "My mom says I can't 'cause it's a school night, and I need to go home after I eat supper."

Trunks sighed heavily. "This really bites." he spat completely disappointed. Goten's soft sigh indicated his agreement with the statement.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Bulma sighed softly. "Well, tell you what, after we eat dinner I'll treat you both to ice cream and some arcade games, will that make it a little bit better?"

Both boys perked right up "YOU'RE THE BEST!" the chimed in unison.

A soft laugh and a wink, the blue haired scientist glanced back at them "Of course I am, don't you forget it!"  
_

Goten happily bounced through the front door, running towards his room. He opened his backpack pulling his homework out and began to concentrate on his work.

Chi-chi stood in her sons' doorway. "I take it you had fun today?"

"Yep!"Goten chimed "We ate dinner, and ice cream and then played some games before Bulma brought me home."

"Did you see your father?"

Goten looked at his mom "Err...well I didn't get to say Hi or Bye to him, because Bulma said some big emergency came up, but I did feel his ki, does that count?"

Chi-chi smiled and walked over to Goten ruffling his hair "You miss your dad don't you?" she asked softly, gaining a simple nod from the boy. "Don't worry," she said softly. "your Dad will be home soon, maybe sooner if you tell him that you miss him and want him to come home..."

Goten's eyes lit up "Do you really think so?"

"Of course, he loves both you boys. But I think he'll really listen to you." she smiled gently and kissed Gotens cheek. making the boy squirm

"Ewww mom, don't give me kisses...girls have cooties."

Chi-chi smiled "No, girls don't have cooties. Boys do." she teased ruffling her youngest hair once more. "after you finish your homework, go take a bath and don't forget to brush your teeth okay?"

Goten smiled and nodded looking back at his school work, stopping for a second as he looked at the paper a confused expression on his face. He rubbed the nape of his neck before scribbling something down, nodding at his answer mumbling softly to himself. Chi-chi couldn't help but smile, many of Goten's mannerisms mirrored Goku's. Walking out of the room, she gently shut the door behind her. Wondering how her plan was going to go. Would it prevail or fall flat?  
_

A/N: So, what do you think? Will Chi-chi's plan fall flat or work? I guess you're going to have to keep reading to find out. :) Please review

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

_Chapter Seven_

Goten smiled brilliantly as he flew to his fathers' house rather than going straight home after school like he was instructed to multiple times by his mother and older brother. He had been so excited the night before that he hardly slept. Landing in front of the secluded capsule house he paraded up to the door knocking a couple times. When no one came to the door, he frowned a bit and knocked again in case they hadn't heard. Again, no one answered. Impatiently grabbing the door knob he opened the door himself seeking out his fathers' ki.

Giggling, he ran towards the bedroom, running in absolutely thrilled, he launched himself at his father, his arms wrapping around his neck. "Dad!" he chirped oblivious to the thick scent of arousal filling the small room, or the fact that Goku was above his best friends father wearing an exhasperated expression. Sighing heavily Goku pulled away from Vegeta, turning his attention to his youngest. "Goten." he greeted "Why don't you go wait in the kitchen, I'll be right there, okay?"

Nodding, the boy un wound himself from his father rushing to the kitchen merrily. Goku sighed looking down at Vegeta laughing nervously, he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Uh, we'll pick up where we left off later right?"

The Prince scowled crossing his arms haughtily. "If I'm in the mood." he huffed "Go see what your brat wants."

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants Goku slipped into them leaving the bedroom silently. He smiled when he walked into the kitchen. "So, what brings you here? Do you want to spar?"

Shaking his head, Goten looked up at his father "No, actually I want you to come home." he whispered "it's lonely without you, mom isn't herself and I know Gohan would also love you being home again also. With you home, mom cuts us some slack." he took a deep breath "she can't even look at me without crying, she said that I remind her too much of you."

Goku smiled, despite the turmoil boiling within him at the mention of returning to Chi-Chi's side. "Goten," he said softly kneeling down he patted his sons' head. "Look, you have to know that I love your brother and you very much, But I can't go back and live with your mother."

The happiness that shined brightly on the child's face, shattered instantly. "Why not?" he whined, stomping his foot throwing a miniature temper tantrum "Girls and boys are suppose to be together! You living here with Trunks' dad isn't normal!" pouting, he scuffed his foot on the floor. "If you come home, I promise I'll be on my best behavior." he whispered

Looking at his youngest, Goku sighed softly thinking of how to try to reason with the boy. He certainly wasn't expecting this scenario. Especially since he managed to reconcile with Vegeta just last night. "Goten, listen please." he tilted the boys face up, making him look at him. "Daddy doesn't love Mommy anymore," he tried to reason "It's unfair to me to go back to your mother pretending everything is okay. Do you understand?"

Looking in his fathers eyes, Goten's lips quivered, tears welling in his eyes. "You..don't love...us.." he whimpered pulling away. Misunderstanding his father he ran out of the house.

Running after the 7 year old, Goku couldn't help but to frown seeing his youngest fly away urgently. Running his fingers through his hair he looked down at the ground, wondering if he truly made the wrong decision to leave the mother of his children, should he have prolonged his own suffering to give happiness to his children?

"Kakarot." Vegeta murmured softly, going to his mates side, he placed a hand on the taller mans shoulder. "The boy is just confused, give him some time. He'll come around."

"Easy for you to say, Trunks doesn't say such things to you."

"Of course not! He knows better than that." Vegeta huffed "My circumstances differ from yours, Bulma doesn't bad mouth me or say anything to make my child question my decisions. Your harpy of an ex wife, I can see trying something like that."

"Chi-Chi would NEVER hurt her children!"Goku exclaimed a little appalled at vegeta's theory. "Me yes, them no."

Vegeta looked at him, tightening his grasp on Goku's shoulder in a reassuring squeeze. "Come on Kakarot, let's go back inside."

Goku smiled at the prince, "Actually, I'd like to stay out here for a little bit."

Nodding, Vegeta let go of the younger man going back inside their home leaving Goku to his thoughts in peace. He huffed to himself, despite what the earth raised saiyan thought about the mother of his children, he had an inkling that the woman had interfered in some way, hurting both her child and her ex husband. In his opinion, that behavior proved the woman was unworthy of a sayians love, as well as being a mother.  
_

a/n: Sorry it's an ultra short chapter :( I have to leave some suspense and this seemed like the perfect place to leave off. I can't recall if I had put the ages of trunks and goten in previous chapters, or in Whisper. So if 7 years old isn't consistent I apologize in advance. Review my hunnies! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ

_Chapter Eight_

A couple of months flew by, and much to Goku's dismay Goten didn't come around, and whenever he went over to visit Goten conviently unable to socialize with him. He truly thought his son would understand that being in a loveless marriage was pointless, and agonizing. However since the boy hadn't experianced love, of course he would want his mother and father to be together. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he sighed heavily. His doubts had eased a bit when it came to his relationship with Vegeta, the bond wasn't causing so much turmoil. Then again, for the past couple months he had spent every minute by his mates side, being as doting as he was in the very beginning. He was afriad if he did leave the princes side, even for a split second, those voices would infilterate his mind, and cause him to hurt those around him more than he already managed to.

Cracking a small smile as he looked at his sleeping mate, Goku gently caressed Vegeta's brow. The man was due to give birth any day now, that excited and frightened him at the same time. he was an excellent father to Gohan when he was little, and never around when Goten was a baby...would he somehow manage to screw up with this child too? He was bound and determined to be an excellent father for this little one, giving her everything her heart desired. But he couldn't help but wonder who she would resemble more, himself or Vegeta? Would her strength surpass theirs, and who's fighting style would she replicate? Moving his hand to Vegeta's swollen belly, he rubbed it gently his smile widening when he felt little kicks against his fingers.

He wondered what Chi-Chi was trying to pull when it came to the boys. Pull the wool over their eyes and fill their heads with lies? He certaintly was beginning to think that's exactly what she was up to. He never wanted to think lowly of her, he spent so many years married to the woman and loved her whole heartedly. He didn't regret much, but he did regret not getting out sooner.

Vegeta grunted, opening an eye. "Kakarot?" he mumbled groggily "your hand is cold."

"Eh? Oh sorry." Goku moved his hand "I'll make something for us to eat, what are you hungry for?"

"Anything-EXCEPT for fish. I will blast your damn head off if I even smell another fish for as long as I live!"

Goku stared at Vegeta, his eyes wide at the slight outburst. "Umm, ok. I was thinking more along the lines of pancakes."

Vegeta stared at Goku for a few minutes silently then waved his hand as if dismissing the younger saiyan. Goku raised an eyebrow getting off the bed. "I take it pancakes are alright with you?"

"YES! NOW GET COOKING BEFORE I WASTE AWAY!"

"Okay! I'm going geez."  
_

Vegeta grunted under his breath, enjoying the hot water roll over his body. Breakfast had been exceptionally good for Kakarots cooking. The first time he had tried eating Goku's cooking he managed to spend a majority of the week in the bathroom trying to get the toxins out of his system. It wasn't funny at the time, but in hind sight it was quite comical. The younger saiyan flailing around in panic and sullen because he was responsible for his 'love' getting sick.

"I think he's been taking cooking lessons from the woman." Vegeta thought out loud.

Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and soap off his body, he turned the water off. Opening the shower curtain a little bit he grabbed a nearby towel to dry off with. Stepping out of the shower, he grunted yet another time. That was something else he noticed, he grunted alot more often now. Perhaps it was due to living with Kakarot for so long, he barely got a word in with the man around and forget it if the woman was visiting.

Grabbing a pair of sweats, he slid into them, thankful to whoever invented elastic. Wearing spandex in his condition would be as horrifying as a heavy set woman thinking it was okay to put on a bikini. The mere thought made his skin crawl with disgust. Placing the towel on the rack, he walked out of the bathroom waddling to the livingroom, trying to kill time before he had to go Capsule Corp. for his appointment. Bulma insisted, or rather demanded that it was crucial he show up to these appointments. He agreed with her, since the human hospitals lacked the knowledge or scientific equipment needed to treat a pregnant saiyan male. He'd be treated like a freak show if he went elsewhere. Caged like some animal, poked, and proded at only to have some human scientist win some nobel peace prize. At least that's what he thought it would be like, it was definately less exposure relying on his loud mouth ex wife.

Flipping through channels on the t.v. choosing the Maury Povich show to watch, his normal scowl turned into a tight lipped purse. Did these imbeciles think it was worth the humiliation to spill all their dirty laundry on television? How couldn't a woman know who the father of her child was? Was it really necessary to test 5 men? Grumbling profanity under his breath, Vegeta got comfortable, putting a pillow behind the small of his back. His eyes widening as he watched the distasteful show.

"Lastly..John...you are NOT the father!" Maury exclaimed.

Vegeta scoffed watching as the five men all jeered the woman. "Alligator tears," he spat "If you would've kept your legs closed WENCH YOU'D KNOW WHO YOUR CHILDS FATHER WAS!" he hollared at the t.v. set. "YOU SHOULD BE BLOWN TO OBLIVION!" he snarled "I'LL END YOUR MISERY YOU LOOSE GOOSE!" he pointed two fingers at the t.v. a small beam at the end of his fingertips, "Galic Gun!" he shouted blowing up the entire entertainment system. He smirked sadistically until the smoke from the explosion cleared, and Goku was standing in the midst of it. "Before you get your panties in a bunch Kakarot, you must know..I was doing the wench a favor. She didn't know who the father of her child was!"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "...I suppose I should be thankful destroying the t.v. is all you did."  
_

AN: Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ in anyway or any form. This story is being written soully for my amusement as well as yours.

Chapter nine

"That's cold woman." Vegeta squeaked when Bulma put the lubricant on his stomach enabling her to use the ultra sound.

"It's not suppose to be warm, stop being such a big baby," Bulma chided, her brow furrowed in slight irritation. Sometimes she swore the man was a child himself especially when it pertained to anything medical tests that he needed to have done. Though he was no where near as erratic as Goku. It was quite comical how the man would scream, cry and even pass out simply by seeing a needle.

"Oh wow." she murmured "You really should have a c-section earlier than we estimated. If the baby gets any bigger my staff and I could run into some complications with the delivery."

"What do you mean Bulma?" Goku inquired meekly. He had been sitting off to the side quietly, watching the ultra sound, still astonished by the fact Vegeta and himself had managed to create this life.

"I mean that the c-section would become difficult to perform if the child gets any bigger. We could unintentionally damage bone, organ or tissue while struggling to get her out without causing any harm to her. At this precise moment the c-section could be done without any potential hazards, and the baby would still be at a very healthy weight of eight pounds."

"If he chooses to wait how much will she weigh?" the younger man asked out of mere curiosity.

"I'm guessing anywhere between eleven to eighteen pounds. More than likely, the latter."

Eyes widening in shock, Goku looked at his mate. "I think you should allow them to deliver the baby today. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Vegeta grunted in response, were these two so naive? The average weight of a saiyan child was between the weight range the loud mouthed female just said. An eight pound child, while healthy in human society was considered weak amoung his species. He frowned "We'll wait." he spat cooly shocking both Bulma and Goku.

"What! WHY?" Goku exclaimed "Your not only endangering your life here! Stop being so damn stubborn and let her do the c-section!"

"Kakarot, your shrieking is giving me a headache." the Prince rubbed his temples in an exhasperated manner. "Now, both of you listen. A child in saiyan culture is suppose to weigh anywhere from ten to twenty pounds. If the baby weighs less than that they are often labeled weaklings and neither parent wants anything to do with that child. In human society it's the opp"

"YOUR BEING STUPID!" Goku hollared "We are not on Planet Vegeta, nor are we actively practicing saiyan belief! It's unbelievable saiyan parents would dismiss their own child because of it's birth weight. Children do grow and develop, that same child that was considered weak can end up being the strongest of them all! Your theories are a crock of crap." he turned to Bulma "Knock him out and deliver the baby."

Bulma looked at the two men and shook her head slightly. "I'm going to go make a pot of coffee, discuss this like rational adults, please?" she grabbed a towel wiping the cool jelly off of Vegeta's belly and turned the machine off before walking out of the lab leaving the two men alone.

Vegeta scowled, his eyes narrowed and brows knit together tightly as he glared at his mate. "You have no respect for your culture." he spat with distaste.

Goku sighed heavily, " 'Geta, I wasn't raised as a saiyan, how can I hold respect for a culture I never experianced? All I am saying is it's foolish to uphold silly customs when we are the only saiyans left. However my main reason is because Bulma's lab while advanced, probably is not as equipped as the medical equipment saiyans had. Don't you understand where Bulma and myself are coming from?"

"..."

The younger man just looked at his partner hopeful for him to say something-anything, but when the man offered nothing but a pissed off facial expression and oozing an angry aura Goku took the hint and got up from his chair quietly walking out of the lab joining his bestfriend in the kitchen. "I tried talking to him." he murmured softly.

Grabbing a cup out of the cupboard, Bulma poured Goku a cup of coffee and set it down in front of him, sitting beside him her own cup clasped between her hands. "You of all people should know how stubborn he is." she brought the cup up to her lips blowing on it a little bit to avoid it burning her tongue. "Vegeta is not one to easily give in, everything always has to be his way or no way, there are no exceptions."

"Yeah, but this is completely stupid it's not just his life on the line here!"

"Yes that's true..there are two other lives on the line."

Goku blinked "What? Two other lives? Are we having twins?" he asked

Shaking her head, Bulma smiled gently. "You and Vegeta are connected through a physical and mental bond. Any harm he experiances I suspect you will feel as well. That is why it's important he lets my staff deliver the baby as soon as possible."

"I'm not sure I understand...how can it hurt me if I'm not the one having her?"

"If he dies, the pain of his death will overcome your entire being to the point you soon will follow suit, at least that's what I understood from the literature on saiyans he provided me with."

Goku's eyes widened as he looked at the aqua haired woman. How the hell could Vegeta be completely blind to the fact that he was not the only one affected by his decisions. He surely didn't want to die, the dragonballs couldn't be used to wish either of them back anymore. He had gotten the hint from Bulma that the deliver of the baby was urgent, but he didn't think once about the bond, or how it would affect himself. He truly was in a bind. How could he persuade his prideful lover to change his mind for all of their well being. His fingers trembled a little bit against the cup, catching the womans' attention.

"How are you going to save your family this time Son?" she asked softly.

Looking at her, Goku's eyes clearly shined with anxiety and fear. "I don't know." he managed to choke out.  
_

A/N: Well...it just keeps getting better. :P Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ in anyway or any form. This story is being written soully for my amusement as well as yours.

Chapter Ten

Determined to try to fix this mess, Goku walked back into the lab. "Do you realize that if either of us were to die that neither of us can be wished back?"

That comment got the shorter saiyans attention, landing coal black eyes on the younger man, narrowing dangerously. "What the hell are you babbling about? Who ever said we were going to die?"

"If something goes awry in your c-section...and you die, Bulma informed that I can die also since we're bonded."

Vegeta clenched the beds sheets, clenching his jaw, trying to fight his sudden urge to get up and knock the man on his ass. He could feel the anxiety and tension spilling off of Goku. The weight of it felt as if it was weighing him down and made it impossible to breathe. That loud mouthed woman had gotten the big oaf all worked up, he'd remember this incident for the future, he'd pay her back somehow. "Are you worried because you'll die if I do?"

"IT'S TRUE THEN?"

Vegeta covered his ears, glowering at his partner. "Some-what." he responded coolly. "If we sever the bond, you won't die if I do..instead you'll perish from a broken heart."

Blinking a few times, Goku sighed heavily shaking his head. "Gee...that's soo much better..thanks." he muttered

The prince shrugged in response to that comment. He wasn't in the mood to argue, especially when it seemed like his supposed mate seemed more concerned about his own ass than anything else. Selfishness, pure and simple.

Goku just looked at him, before glancing away. It was obvious Vegeta wasn't going to give in and let them deliver the baby now. He took a deep breath before looking back at the stubborn prince. "Since you insist on taking such a gigantic risk, I suppose I'll support your decision."

"Kakarot, you give in too easily sometimes."

Puzzled by the comment, Goku just shook his head and walked out of the room. He swore at times he felt like he was fighting this inevitable battle with fate. The bond between them still was far from perfect, and at times he felt the darkness consume him. Doubts and insecurities ate at him. How could he really let his mate go through with this? On the flip side if he opposed Vegeta, he was more than likely going to be on the recieving end of a big bang attack.

"Goku?" Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Goku murmured "is he done with his check up?"

Bulma nodded, squeezing her bestfriends shoulder gently. "It'll get easier. Regardless of how he acts I know he loves you. I honestly believe if his maternal instincts kick in and tell him something bad will happen, he'll let us deliver the baby. He's not stupid."

"I never said he was Bulma."

"Alright, well-"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped "Stop that sentimental girly babbling and let's go! I'm starving."

Standing up Goku threw up his hands, obliguing his royal highness. Bulma sighed heavily watching the two of them take off. She brought her cup to her lips sipping her coffee, men truly were complicated and a instruction manual needed to come with each of them.  
_

When they got home Goku went right into the kitchen rummaging through the fridge, pulling ingrediants out to fix something for them to eat.

Vegeta followed him, taking a seat at the table. "Kakarot why do you give in so easily?"

"You're stubborn, there really isn't a point in arguing with you if you don't hear anything I say." Goku responded "Is barbeque chicken and baked potatoes alright?"

Nodding, Vegeta looked at the man, watching him carefully. This was Earth's savior and yet around his loved ones he was reduced to a puddle of mush. Did the man really give up any saiayn instincts? Did he even have them or was he simply an earthling at heart? He had heard the woman's concern as well as his mates' however they were being incredibly rash about it in a way. Did they really think he would let something awful happen? Well, he did try to destroy the Earth numerous times so perhaps that wasn't a valid question to ask.

Kakarot often blocked him from the bond, so it was only natural to assume that his mood swings were due to the bond. Vegeta stood up stretching, "Kakarot...are you having doubts about us again?"

Goku jumped slightly, looking over his shoulder at Vegeta. "No 'Geta...what makes you ask such a question?"

"You're lying." the prince seethed taking a couple steps so he was pressing Goku against the counter top. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Laughing nervously, Goku scratched the nape of his neck "Is this a trick?"

"No you imbecile! This is not a trick! Now ANSWER ME!"

"Hmm, well. You are rather...hard to talk to about things. You tell me to suck it up and grow a pair all the time."

Vegeta smirked "Because you act like a woman, perhaps you should be the one pregnant. I'd gladly trade you places, I don't like looking like a fat whale."

"Bu..But you're not fat! You're carrying a baby...and I think you look...cute." Goku stammered.

The elder man's facial features changed to utter disgust. "Cute?" he snapped "I'll show you cute."

"Well you're certaintly not being cute right now," Goku muttered "You're worse than a hormonal woman when she's pmsing sometimes, What the hell do you want me to say? Everything gets taken out of context and blown out of proportion."

Vegeta's eyes turned aqua, his hair turned gold. He grabbed ahold of Goku's waist picking him up and heaved him through the kitchen window,then went out to where he had landed "Don't compare me to a nagging woman!" he hollared "Unlike those harpies, I am not all talk."

Goku groaned, shaking his head slightly before looking up at his irate lover. "If a woman had the abilities you do...she would be you." he muttered wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Settle down before you distress the baby and-"

"Don't act like you care about this baby or me more than you do yourself. That's why you wanted Bulma to do the c section today. You're selfish, only thinking about your own ass."

Goku's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe the words that just came out of Vegeta's mouth. "No, you're wrong Vegeta. I care about every single one of us." he motioned between himself and Vegeta, including his mate's swollen belly. "I don't want to die, and not be able to hold my daughter or spend time with her, and watch her grow. If you die also, she'll never know either one of us. That's not really fair is it? Do you want that Vegeta?" he hollared getting irritated and emotional. "Think about it, I'm going to go finish dinner for you then I am going to go spend some time with Gohan and Goten." he walked inside slamming the door, fixing Vegeta's dinner, and being true to his word he left.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he picked at his food. He had lost his appetite. Sometimes he didn't know what he wanted, but he would never let anyone know that. They would all just gloat about it. Grumbling slightly, he went and took a shower before getting in bed and falling asleep.  
_

a/n: please review. sorry for any misspelled words, my spell check wouldn't work for some reason :/


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ in anyway or any form. This story is being written soully for my amusement as well as yours.

**Chapter Eleven**

Landing out front of the house he called home for so many years seemed a little odd at times. Shaking off the uneasiness, he went to knock on the door only to have it snatched open before his hand could hit the wood.

"What are you doing here?" Chi-Chi demanded, her hand resting on his hip as if to emphasize her annoyance.

"I came by to visit my sons."

"Oh now you want to spend some time with them! Everything has to be at your convience." she turned her head "Gohan! Goten! Your father is here!" turning her attention back to her ex husband she gave him the nastiest look she could muster up, "Are you done playing butt pirates with Vegeta? Are you ready to come back home to your family?"

Goku sighed heavily. He had a feeling that coming to spend time with his children would turn into a fiasco, the woman was definately a bully sometimes. "Chi-Chi, I've told you that I'm not playing games. I'd rather not get into this with you right now."

"Then when will you make time?"

"I don't know Chi."

The raven haired woman stood there in the thresh-hold for a few minutes glaring daggers at him before haughtily turning away, leaving the door open so he could come inside. "Gohan! Goten! Your father is here!" she hollered again as she made her way into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready shortly also, make sure you wash up before you come to the table."

Gohan walked into the livingroom first. "Sorry Dad, I was on the phone with Videl." he smiled when he looked at his father. "What's up? How are things with Vegeta and yourself?"

Grinning sheepishly, Goku rubbed the nape of his neck "Eh, well he's pretty hormonal at times."

"Greeat! He'll probably go on a rampage and try to blow up the Earth yet again!" Chi-Chi quipped, adding her two cents.

Ignoring his ex wives comment, Goku just shrugged. "Any-whoo, are you and Videl involved?" he asked nudging Gohan wiggling an eyebrow suggestively.

Gohan blushed "Uh, N..No..." he stammered "We..We're just friends..."

"Don't give him any ideas Goku! He needs to finish college before he even considers getting with a young lady!" Chi-Chi poked her head out of the kitchen "I swear your a bad influence on your children, do you want him to get some girl pregnant and not have any means to support his family?"

"Chi-Chi, I wasn't encouraging him to have sex, I simply asked if he has."

"WELL DON'T!" she screeched waving a wooden spoon "I WON'T HAVE HIM TURNING OUT LIKE YOU!"

"If he's with a girl, he's not a 'butt pirate' like me." Goku joked. Knowing he was getting underneath Chi-Chi's skin, he wanted to crack up laughing at the woman, but since she looked like she was about to blow her top, laughing would just be pushing her final button. Not that he really cared, he just told himself that he'd behave for the sake of their children. At times, he often wondered what even attracted him to the ox king's daughter. Her fiesty personality perhaps? That must be it, he was a glutton for the fiery ones, did that make him a masochist?

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Videl and I are just friends right now, but I really like her and I'm unsure of how to pursue a relationship with her. How did you manage to get mom?"

Goku blinked several times. "Hell, if I know."

Goten came running from his room attaching himself to one of Goku's legs. "Dad, are you moving back here with Mom and us?"

Ruffling Gotens' hair Goku smiled gently looking at his youngest. "No, but I am here to spend the day with you. How about we go out back and you can show me some of the new moves you've been practicing on with Trunks." he looked at Gohan "What do you say? Are you up for a spar?"

"Sounds good." Gohan said "I haven't sparred in awhile."

Goku smirked "I can tell, your getting a little flabby." he teased while pointing at Gohans biceps

"I am not flabby!" Gohan protested "I've just been busy-"

"Spending time in the bathroom!" Goten interrupted "He spends A LOT of time in there. He must poop a lot, right dad?"

Goku cracked up laughing, Gohan glared at Goten then promptly stormed outside completely mortified well aware that his father and brother were right behind him due to their laughter. "I'm sooo glad everyone finds it soo amusing." he muttered under his breath.

Chi-Chi frowned as she watched the boys spar with their father. The three of them being outside sparring reminded her so much of old times and how things should be. Getting on the phone she called Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she listened to the blue haired scientist rant and rave about some intern screwing up an experiment before being able to get another word in. "I just wanted to call and tell you that Goku and I came to a mutual agreement to make our marriage work. Apparantly Vegeta's hormonal mood-swings are too much for him to handle and well...we just...you know." she said coyly "and it was fantastic!"

When she heard a dial tone, Chi-Chi smirked. She knew the reason Bulma had hung up on her, and it was to inform Vegeta of the new predictiment. Some people would say she was playing with fire and would get burned. However she got burnt the second the man she married and slept with for so many years left her for some egotistical maniac. The very same maniac who tried to kill him on multiple occassions. How could anyone fall in love with someone that insane? It wasn't right and she was tired of sitting back and letting this spiral out of control. No way was she giving up without a fight, and she'd make damn sure she'd prevail.  
_

A/N: Sorry it's short but I think leaving off here is a pretty good cliff hanger. I got to say though I'm not getting very many reviews for this story. :( It's kind of disheartening really. I suppose all the matters is that I like it. Any-whoo...please review! By the way my spell check is still broken! I'm sorry, please excuse misspelled words...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Bulma stared at the phone in disbelief. She had hung up so quickly after hearing the information Chi-Chi decided to share that her entire body cringed. Was Goku truly that stupid? He couldn't be. There was no way he'd go back to Chi-Chi after the torment she had put him through. Right? Not only that he had just developed a relationship with Vegeta, why would he throw all of it away? It didn't make any sense. She had just saw both of them earlier and everything seemed honky dory.

Resting her hand on the counter top, she took a deep breath. She really didn't want to tell Vegeta, it wouldn't be a pleasant sight and the whole scenario would be a complete and utter mess. On the other hand if Chi-Chi was being honest about it, it certainly wasn't fair to Vegeta. God, how the hell did she always get mixed up in other peoples' affairs.

Grabbing her purse and keys, she sought out her mother. "Hey mom, Can you watch Trunks?" she asked softly "I have somewhere to go."

"Oh, certainly honey. Are you going to see that handsome Veggie?"

"No, mom and you know he doesn't like it when you call him Veggie. I'll be right back." Bulma sighed heavily heading to her hover car. Getting into the vehicle, she started it and steered it in the direction of Chi-Chi's house.  
_

Goku wiped the sweat off his brow, panting softly. "Dang, maybe I'm the one getting out of shape." he laughed.

"Hey look it's Bulma!" Gohan commented pointing at a hover car approaching quickly.

Goku raised an eyebrow wondering why Bulma was coming here. Had something happened with Vegeta? Were there more complications in the pregnancy?

When Bulma landed the car, Goku took it upon himself to greet her. "Hey Bulma, What are you doing here?" he asked "Is something wrong with Vegeta?"

Bulma looked at the man raising an eyebrow, she motioned for him to get in the car. Once he did she turned and looked at him. "Chi-Chi called me and told me that you and her are rekindling your relationship. She went in explicit details about the sex you two shared. Now, I don't believe a word she said, but on the other hand I have to know for sure that she's not telling the truth. Please, for the sake of everything living tell me she's lying."

Goku just stared at his best friend, various emotions crossing his face. Shock, disbelief., and lastly anger. "Bulma, you know me better than that! I don't cheat. Even when I was in a relationship with her and completely miserable I never cheated on her. I'm very faithful to Vegeta, and would never in a million years even consider getting back with Chi-Chi."

"That's what I thought. Like I said none of it made any sense. I mean why would you go back to her after everything that happened? But most of all if it was true, I definitely wasn't going to stand back and let you play Vegeta like that." Bulma said pointing a finger at Goku "He may not be involved with me but I still do love and care about him, he's the father of my child and I'll be damned if anyone treats him like shit!"

"Whoa-settle down there killer." Goku joked "Vegeta and I got into a tiff, so I came to spend some time with Gohan and Goten. That's _all_."

Smiling, Bulma pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad" she said softly

"Was there anything else?" Goku asked

The blue haired woman shook her head for a second then paused "Well, I was wondering, if I wanted to have another kid would you have a problem with Vegeta providing me with a sperm specimen?"

That question caught Goku completely off guard. "Uh, well. I don't see a problem with it...but can we wait until that times comes and discuss it together? He may not want to."

"Sure, no problem. I just want my kids to have the same father. Don't worry I wasn't thinking about having sex with him. I was thinking more along the lines of artificial insemination."

"Still, let's wait until things calm down and we'll all sit down and talk about it. Okay?" Goku murmured. Moving to get out of the car, he looked at the scientist. "You should take Gohan and Goten home with you, shit's about to hit the fan and I really don't want anyone to be around when it does."

Bulma nodded grimly. "Promise me you won't lay a hand on her, it'll only cause more problems."

Goku smirked slightly "I won't touch her." he motioned for Gohan and Goten to come over. "Bulma wants to take you guys back to her house." moving aside so both boys could get into the vehicle. Stepping back he waved to his friend, before turning his attention to the house. His normally cheerful expression, twisted in rage. Clenching his jaw and his fists, he slammed the back door open. The sound of the door shattering, startled Chi-Chi.

"What the hell Goku?" she snapped "Are you going to pay to have that replaced?"

"No, I am not. I don't owe you a _fucking_ thing. Why do you insist on spreading your lies? Just because you're unhappy doesn't give you the right to drag everyone down with you!" he took a deep breath trying to calm himself a little bit. "You called Bulma and told her we had _sex_ and that we were getting back together? Are you out of your _fucking mind?"_ he narrowed his eyes "You ruined our marriage by being abusive towards me. If I hadn't been such a fool and staying for the sake of the kids, I would've left you long before I did."

Chi-Chi opened her mouth about to protest, but Goku put his hand up stopping her.

"I've had enough." he spat "If you try to ruin my happiness again, I swear that I will personally break every bone in your body, and make you pray for death. Do you understand?"

Chi-Chi gaped at him, swallowing thickly she nodded. Looking down at her feet, trembling a little in fear. She had never seen him so...pissed off before.

"Good." Goku muttered "it's about damn time you get something through that thick skull of yours."  
_

a/n: So...what do you think? Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Vegeta grunted slightly as he started cleaning up the kitchen. He put the left overs in the fridge and began the dishes. It was a little disheartening that his mate had cooked all of this food yet didn't get to enjoy it, all because of some foolish argument. Granted he had attacked Goku, but he was finding it harder to control his emotions. Today simply was a horrid day and all he wanted to do was go upstairs, take a nice hot shower and go to bed. Everyone was getting to him lately. Their worries about the baby, the whole concern over their bond over the bond he and Kakarot had and the chance that they may die. It was all...extremely stressful. Unwanted attention always had bothered him. Something he didn't understand though was how his bond to Kakarot could bring forth so many insecurities. Perhaps they weren't ready for such a devoted relationship and had rushed into things like a couple of fools?

Putting the clean dishes in the strainer, Vegeta dried off his hands on a dishtowel and went upstairs. Peeling his clothes off, he turned the shower on and stepped inside groaning softly as the hot water beat against his tense body. He couldn't help it as his thoughts wandered back to his big oaf of a mate. He had felt Goku's Ki rise tremendously a few moments ago and wondered what provoked such a reaction. He exhaled slowly as he grabbed a bar of soap lathering his body up. Setting the soap down, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and massaged it through his untamed hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp.

He was so lost in different thoughts that he hadn't even been paying a bit of attention to the shower curtain moving until a pair of strong arms pull him close, causing him to jump slightly. "Are you trying to suck up?" he asked untangling himself from his lovers' arms. Turning around, he glared at the younger saiyan.

Goku gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes," he whispered softly "Look, 'Geta...I hate it when we fight. This whole situation with us and everyone else has gotten out of hand, and frankly I'm tired of everyone's' opinions." He took a hold of Vegeta's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I do love you. I want this to work. It's overwhelming when I'm overloaded with information and everyone's feelings all at once. Anyways, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about those feeble minded clowns. Don't you think you deserve to take a break and enjoy what you have? How can you truly enjoy life if you're always running around trying to please everyone else? Kakarot, no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to please everyone."

"I feel like I can't please you. It's like I'm always screwing something up. I either anger you or hurt you, and it's a little discouraging."

Vegeta grabbed a hold of Goku by his hair, pulling his face close to his own. "I'm still here aren't I? If I was truly unhappy, Kakarot, I would've left long ago."

Smirking, Goku pressed his lips against Vegeta's, kissing him softly .Breaking apart, Goku rested his forehead against his lover's, his labored breath caressing Vegeta's lips. Vegeta licked his lips, before grabbing Goku by the hair pulling him closer. Taking a couple steps back until his back collided with the shower wall, his grasp still firmly on his mate. He crushed his lips hungrily against the younger's, his tongue pushed into the man's mouth tangling eagerly with the others. Smirking, Goku pressed his mouth against Vegeta's, kissing him softly. He moved away then, settling his forehead against his lover's. There was a moment of simple, innocent enjoyment, shattered a second later when Vegeta grabbed Goku by his hair and pulled him back. His mouth moved hungrily over Goku's, his tongue almost viciously seeking entrance and tangling eagerly with his mates.

Breaking the kiss, both men paused to catch their breath. Their lips still lingered on one another's, rapid breath's mingling and eager expressions gracing their faces.

Goku grunted, sliding an arm around Vegeta and lifting him slightly. He brushed suggestively against his mate, excitement coursing through him. "C'mon baby let's take this to the bedroom."

Turning the tap off, Goku carried Vegeta out of the shower to their bedroom. He tossed the shorter man onto the bed, climbing on top of him and using his bigger body to pin the elder down. Keeping his weight clear of his lover's stomach, he pressed his lips against the junction of Vegeta's neck and shoulder. His tongue lapped tenderly at his mate mark, small purrs rumbled within his chest. There was no doubt that their intimacy took a quick dive over the past couple of months, so to be showing any type of affection was well over due.

Vegeta groaned hotly, tilting his head to the side and enjoying the drawn out licks. Getting himself comfortable, he broke past Goku's grasp, his own fingers tangling in the man's unruly hair. He kissed his partner, suckling his bottom lip and holding it captive as he arched a brow in silent challenge.

Freeing himself, the younger Saiyan smirked. Reaching in the open nightstands drawer he fumbled around until he pulled out free a bottle of lubricant. Pushing He pushed himself onto his knees he opened the cap of the lubricant, coating his fingers generously. Rubbing his oiled fingers against Vegeta suggestively, he slowly relaxed him before gradually pushing a finger into the tight entrance. His finger tip curling curled upward, seeking out his elders' sweet spot.

Grabbing a hold of the sheets, Vegeta arched his back, moaning softly. His hips moved back onto the man's' finger encouraging him to go further. "Kakarot." He whimpered

Adding another finger, Goku attempted to give Vegeta's comfort his undivided attention, ignoring how his own length twitched in anticipation. Watching his partner writhe on the bed, gasping in bliss, was slowly starting to drain every ounce of control from him. He added a third finger, pushing own member was twitching in anticipation as he watched his partner writhe on the bed, gasping in bliss. Control slowly slipping from him, he added a third finger making sure they rubbed against the older males prostate. When Vegeta seemed entirely lost in the moment, Goku removed his fingers, pouring the lubricant on the palm of his hand and massaging it onto his length, making sure every inch was covered. Grabbing ahold of Vegeta's legs he pulled him closer and slowly pushed into him.

Crying out, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku, holding him close as his nails dug into the bigger man's skin. He hissed slightly, forcing himself to relax. He buried his face in Goku's hair becoming intoxicated by the male's natural scent of sandalwood.

Panting softly, Goku slowly thrusted into him, inch by inch until he was completely inside. The heat that surrounded him was unbelievable; it blew his mind that someone could feel so good, he waited until Vegeta bucked back onto him, before thrusting in and out of him.

Gasping, Vegeta wrapped his legs around his lover, raking his nails down Goku's back. His lips on the younger man's ear lobe, he sucked at it gently, slowly venturing from the ear to the man's neck where he nipped and bit at the sensitive skin.

Eyes half open and glowing with an animalistic light, Goku picked up increased the pace, grabbing ahold of Vegeta's hips tightly he began thrusting wildly in and out of holding tightly to Vegeta's hips as he thrust wildly into him over and over. His teeth grazed the smaller male's throat, growling low in his throat. The tip of his length brushed against Vegeta's sweet spot. Moans and screams of ecstasy echoing throughout the bedroom. Sweat covered both men's bodies as they moved together as one, striving to reach their peak.

Vegeta arched up, digging his nails deep into Goku. Throwing his head back he let out a breathless cry of euphoria, his eyes closed emphasizing the pleasure he was experiencing, as he came in between them. He relaxed panting heavily, reaching up he caressed Goku's face brushing the hair out of his lover's face, watching as the man's face showed extreme bliss and happiness. He pressed his lips against Goku's kissing him sweetly, groaning softly as he felt the man's release deep inside of him

Goku groaned and panted heavily, he looked down at Vegeta, smiling gently. Caressing his lover's lips with his thumb he chuckled softly. "I love you, 'Geta."

Pulling Goku close, Vegeta held him tightly. "I love you too Kakarot."  
_

A/N: okay, there's chapter 13, with special thanks to my beta Fairdrea. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Goku looked disoriented as he looked around he could hear voices in the distance but didn't recognize the surrounding environment. Using the terrain to his advantage, he got treaded closer to the voices, using a nearby mountain to hide himself while listening to the conversation closely. _

"_There are negotiations, stop begging for your lives. It's pitiful." A man's voice chided bitterly_

_Dark laughter followed his counterpart's statement, "How revolting, let go of my leg you slime ball."_

_Chocolate eyes widened, peeking around the mountain his breath was taken from him as he saw a mother begging for the life of her child, kissing and holding onto Vegeta's right leg. Kicking her off of him, he held the little boy up by the back of his shirt, taunting the woman. The evil smirk that he knew so well, upon the Prince's lips. Throwing the child, Vegeta began to laugh manically. He grinned as he formed a Galic Gun beam, instantly murdering the planet's residents. _

_Blood curdling screams, rang in Goku's ears as women and children weren't even considered in the massacre. Flying above the shifting debris, the Earth raised Saiyan glared down at the two men in absolute disgust. The planet's naturally beautiful terrain had been reduced to nothing but desert. As they began going around using their Ki to incinerate the bodies, Goku couldn't take it anymore. Furious he attacked the Prince. "What the HELL was that for?" he shouted angrily. _

_Vegeta's onyx eyes narrowed angrily as he looked at Goku. "Who do you think YOU are?" he snarled "I'll be more than willing to show you what I think of you!" another beam quickly formed in the palm of his hand as he released the blast towards Goku, the younger Saiyan's eyes widened in disbelief "VEGETA, NO!"_

Jerking awake, Goku fought to catch his breath. Placing a hand over his heart, he fought to calm himself down. That had been one hell of a nightmare. Everything was so realistic in it, the blood curdling screams still rang in his ears, and he could still smell the scent of burning flesh. It was disgusting. Looking over at his mate, he nearly jumped out of his skin seeing a pair of onyx eyes glowering at him.

"What is wrong with you Kakarot? Your shrill screams are worse than your ex harpy's."

Shaking his head, Goku slid out from underneath the covers. His stomach was still churning from the nightmare and he didn't want to tell Vegeta about the extent of his dream, it may stress the man out. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he got up and walked towards the door.

"Kakarot I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts through our bond, tell me what's wrong." Vegeta looked at his mate, genuinely concerned. The younger man never ignored him unless something was wrong.

"Did you…did you really slaughter hundreds of innocent lives all for a planet?" Goku rasped

"Billions," the Prince corrected "for Frieza. I wasn't entirely innocent back then Kakarot. You're wishing that I wasn't capable of such acts, but you forget that not only was I under that _lizard's _control, I was also power hungry myself. I still am."

"You're not even remorseful are you?" Goku whispered

Vegeta looked at his Earth raised mate carefully. "Not really." He answered honestly. "But it does no good to be remorseful of something I cannot change. You know of my past, what is with your sudden disgusted behavior towards me?"

"I saw it.." Goku looked down at his feet and licked his dry lips "I saw you and Raddiz annihilate an entire race of people," tears welled up in his eyes "just for a stupid planet. That use to be beautiful…and thanks to both of you, it became nothing but a desert wasteland."

The Prince sighed heavily. What was he supposed to say? That he truly regretted every despicable action he did while under Frieza's reign? He couldn't say that, because it would mean that the chain of event would have never led to their relationship. 'Kami, this pregnancy is making me hormonal.' He thought as he settled back in the bed. Making an effort to explain himself or his opinion at this point was redundant.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled "Don't just ignore this; there's more to it than that."

"Well, spit it out already, because at this precise moment you are on the verge of pissing me off."

"I confronted you, and you began to use a galic beam on me, fully intending to kill me. That's what's wrong with me."

"Kakarot, me killing you in a dream is no different than us trying to kill one another when we first met, or some of our other encounters. I won't truly end up killing you, now simmer down you're disrupting my rest."

"Actually, yes 'Geta you are going to end up killing me." Goku proclaimed "By not getting that C-section you are endangering my life along with yours and the baby's. I'm not comfortable with you being in a position that can jeopardize my own life and my un-born daughter's."

That statement really got under Vegeta's skin and the more Goku ran his mouth the angrier the Prince got. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were narrowed "You have ABSOLUTELY no respect for your CULTURE." He snarled angrily "You will be fine, I will be fine, the child will be fine. But this truly is not about the birthing process because I need a caesarian regardless. This is about me and my past. You truly are an imbecile Kakarot. You are so dead set on believing that I am going to cause harm to come to our family that you want me caged like some dog. You know very well I do not respond to thr-OH!" he grabbed ahold of his stomach wincing. "Kakarot...quickly…get me to Bulma."

Goku walked over to him "Why do you want to see Bulma all of a sudden?"

"You IMBECILE, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! JUST TAKE ME TO THE WOMAN SO SHE CAN GET YOUR WELP OUT OF ME!"

"Jeez…you don't have to yell."

"CLOWN, SHUT UP AND GET ME TO THE DAMN WOMAN."


End file.
